


As Vast as the Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fat fetish, M/M, Probably ooc, Weight Gain, whoops ive sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During the events of Case 2, Makoto finds himself in a very... interesting relationship with Clark.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Clark Ibrahim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	As Vast as the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horny lol

“Makoto...”  
Clark moans quietly into Makoto’s ear. How things ended up like this, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that having his dick in Clark’s ass was fucking good.  
“Makoto, please...”  
As tantalising as it was to have Clark beg for him, it’s no fun if Makoto’s the only one reaching climax.  
“Shh.” He lifts his hand to Clark’s chin, caressing it softly. “I’ll get you there.”  
Clark grunts, and nods, a little whine leaving his mouth. “Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
It’s kind of funny how all of his false bravado falls apart the moment Makoto so much as looks at him. He’s unsure what he’s done make the pilot putty in his hands, unsure why such an objectively handsome man is interested in a supposedly mundane mechanic. But hey... they’re both having fun.  
Makoto pounds into him harder, earning a barely stifled scream in response. It was a little hard to properly enjoy themselves, given the lack of privacy. Sam was always in a closeby room; Clark was afraid of having his little preference secret come to light, and yet he still pleaded with Makoto for at least one round every time he visited.  
Sometimes, Makoto feels bad. Scratch that. He feels bad every time. Knowing that his mechanic persona is all a front for much darker, sneakier wrongdoings. Knowing that he’s going to fuck up Clark’s streak, and rob the brothers of their fortune.  
Sam certainly deserves it. But Clark? He seems so sweet, underneath all of his projected confidence. When it’s just the two of them, under the bed sheets, his walls come down. He trusts Makoto enough to tell him secrets, thoughts, feelings.  
If only he could reciprocate.  
“Ngh - Faster. Faster, more, please, please Makoto.”  
He complied with Clark’s request, as well as leaning in for a kiss, in order to muffle his noises.  
That’s how they’ve always done it, after all. Sure, Makoto might be swindling them out of their money, but he’ll keep Clark’s secret, all the way to the grave. Plus, there’s the added bonus of Clark’s lips against his, their tongues dancing, the warmth of someone else’s breath against your skin.  
Makoto hears his phone buzz angrily on the dresser. Probably Laurent. He can wait.  
Clark tenses up when it vibrates, a look on his face that tells Makoto he’s scared he’ll leave.  
Not tonight. Makoto wants Clark, just as much as the prince wants him, and he wants to treasure these precious nights, before Clark realises Makoto’s a filthy, thieving liar.

Laurent eyes him the moment Makoto walks in, several hours later, phone call never returned.  
They stare at each other.  
“I was just-”  
“It’s okay. I know what’s going on.” Laurent shrugs. “You’re going to want to back out.”  
Makoto doesn’t reply. He can’t argue with the truth.  
“If I told you there was a way to keep Clark out of everything?”  
“Then there’d be no problem.”  
Laurent nods. “In that case... Listen very closely.”

As much as Makoto hated to admit it, Laurent was way smarter than him. Which is why, even though the plan made no sense, he was going to follow through with it.  
According to Laurent, all Makoto had to do was ease Clark out of piloting. Out of any affiliation with his brother at all. Apparently, the best way to do that was through Clark’s stomach. Regardless of whether or not the plan would work, Makoto couldn’t lie, his interest was piqued. A chubby Clark would be very, very intriguing.

“You’ve told me so many of your secrets Clark...” Makoto mumbles, the pilot laying against him. “And I’ve told you none of mine.”  
He doesn’t reply, just snuggles closer into Makoto’s arms.  
“I’ve got something to tell you too. Something... sex related.”  
Clark lifts his head a little. “Yeah?”  
“Yes. But I don’t want you to feel like this has to change anything about us.”  
“Of course.”  
“And I’d never force you to-”  
“Spit it out!” Clark pokes Makoto gently, a small smile on his face.  
“I get turned on by... big guys.” He emphasises it, just as planned.  
“As in..?” Clark sticks his arms out to the sides, miming a larger belly.  
“Yes. Like that.”  
Silence for a moment.  
“As I said, you don’t have to- Nothing has to change, I just felt I owed you-”  
“I can gain a few pounds. If that would make you happy.”  
Makoto looks at him, and the sparkle in his eye.  
“If that’s what you want.”  
Clark hums, and tangled their legs together. “One more go before you leave?”  
Makoto smirks. “Anything for you.”

Luckily, the final race has been postponed for a few months, due to difficulties here and there. Which means Makoto has plenty of time to get Clark too big for his cockpit.  
Their nights together now not only consist of long talks and sweet sex, as Makoto gently brings whatever Clark’s hungry for to his lips, be it sushi, noodles, meat, cake, or something in between.  
Clark eats until he’s fit to burst, spurred on by kisses and encouraging words from Makoto. Every encounter, he eats a little more than the one previous.  
Makoto can’t deny, it’s incredibly attractive. He finds himself eager to inspect Clark’s chubbier body, desperate to feel at least one roll of fat, as all traces of his slim, model’s body fade away slowly.  
Makoto asks frequently is Clark has had enough of gaining. His answer is always no, and is always punctuated by another bite of food.  
It’s incredible, getting to watch Clark grow, see him become even more handsome.  
“Look at you... Gorgeous” Makoto runs a hand along Clark’s side, love handles poking out of his pants, his belly straining his shirt buttons ever so slightly.  
Clark beams, the wide smile emphasising his rounder face, and he clutches Makoto tightly, all the way from the moment Makoto unzips his tight, tight jeans, up until the last stream of cum leaves his body.

“I think Sam’s noticed.” Clark mutters one night.  
Makoto is quiet.  
“I don’t think I want to do the whole air race thing anymore.”  
“But... You love flying.” That’s the thing that’s been plaguing Makoto the most about this. Taking away Clark’s passion, just for the sake of a con.  
“Not as much as I love you.”  
And there it is. The first time either of them have said it, said what they’ve both been thinking for a long time.  
Makoto’s unsure how to respond, not for a while. Based on the way Clark presses against him, his paramour is fearful over the lack of reply.  
“I love you too.”  
Clark breathes out slowly, with a shaky laugh. “Good. I got a little worried.”  
Makoto hums, wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t want you to have to give up the things you enjoy for me.”  
“I’m not saying I’ll stop flying. Just, uh, stop competitively. There’s no thrill anymore. Not when it’s all fixed.”  
“Then, after everything’s done... Run away with me. I’ll take you to Japan. We can- We can start everything all over again.”  
“But Sam... He’s - He can be dangerous.”  
“It’s okay.” Makoto takes a breath. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll all turn out fine.”  
Clark laughs a little. “I know. I know. The people you’re working with are gonna knock him down a peg. I know that.”  
“What? How do you know about-”  
“I’m smarter than I look. I’ve pieced it all together; a sudden secret gambling ring popping up all too soon?” Clark huffs. “You’re gonna make me throw the race against Abigail. That’s why you’re feeding me. So I’m too big for my cockpit.”  
Makoto doesn’t know what to say.  
“But it’s okay. I understand. I - I figured it out a while ago. I know you’re using me. But... is it stupid that I don’t care? I know I’m just a tool for you. So why do I keep letting you in? Because I’m an idiot. And I’ve fallen for you, hard.”  
“You’re not a tool. Not to me.” Makoto stares at him, eyes wide. “Sure, the feeding thing was because the guy in charge told me to, at least at first, but fuck, Clark, you look great like this. And I wasn’t supposed to seduce you either. That was just... me. Because I like you.”  
Clark raises a brow. “You’re telling me, you potentially botched your gang’s whole plan, just because you think I’m hot?”  
“Yes.”  
Clark starts laughing. “Thank you. And okay. I’ll run away with you. I’ll join you in your little scheme. You fool.”  
Makoto smiles, pressing a kiss to Clark’s cheek.

Clark throws the race, leaving Sam in crippling debt. And soon after, he joins Makoto on a flight to Japan. They spend the rest of their days together, Clark’s weight continuing to climb, thighs thickening, waist growing, appetite surging, as Makoto dotes on him, day and night.


End file.
